Tobi a peur
by JashinisteFanGirl
Summary: Un Tobi qui a peur, Un psychiatre et un Kakuzu avare sa donne sa en pleine nuit en plus sa donne ça.


**Pein: **Très bien quel le problème Tobi ?

**Konan:** Oui vas-y Tobi explique au psychiatre

**Tobi: **Tobi ne peut pas Tobi a peur de le dire!

**Deidara avec un pyjama rose bonbon: **Hé! tu vas causer ok c'est la quatrième fois cette semaine que tu crie en plein milieu de la nuit

**Sasori: **Ouais en plus a chaque fois après ta petite crise tu t'installe dans une de nos chambres

**Itachi avec un cache yeux noir: **Par exemple hier c'était la mienne... D'ailleurs Chef j'crois que je suis devenu aveugle pour de bon

**Pein: **Itachi ?

**Itachi: **Chef ?

**Pein lui enlève le cache yeux noir**

**Itachi: **Ouah! c'est étonnant je revois!

**Pein le regarde blasé par tant d'idiotie venant de la seul personne qui était supposé représenté l'intelligence dans leurs groupes de psycopâhte**

**Itachi sourire de bouffon: **Truc de ouf

**Pein: **Tu avais juste sa sur tes yeux

**Itachi: **C'est quoi sa ?

**Pein: **C'est ton cache yeux (je sais pas si sa s'appelle comme sa en faite XD)

**Itachi: **Et d'ou sa vient ?

**Pein: **...Laisse tomber

**Kisame: **En plus tu prend toute la couverture et moi j'ai les pied qui gèle facilement

**Tobi: **Et qui sentent surtout

**Kisame: **Non seulement j'était le premier qui a accepté de partager sa chambre avec toi, mais en plus tu ose te moquer de moi ?!

**Tobi: **Je ne me moque pas de Kisame-Sama je dit juste qu'il sent des pieds... D'ailleurs il sent tout court

**Kisame: **Espèce de petit-

**Psy: **Arrêtez, je pense que sa serais plus facile pour lui de se livré si vous n'étiez pas dans la pièce

**Pein: **N'importe quoi

**Psy: **Pardon ?

**Pein: **Pourquoi est ce que vous voulez resté seul avec lui ?

**Psy: **Pour qu'il me parle de son problème plus facilement

**Pein: **A d'autres!

**Konan: **Pein ?

**Pein: **Quoi ?

**Konan: **Calme toi et arrête de voir le mal partout !

**Pein: **Mais je ne vois pas le mal par-

**Konan: **Faut pas lui en vouloir il voit le mal partout, tout le monde veut sa peau pour lui. Le monde extérieur il connait pas il a trop peur des êtres vivants

**Pein: **Konan !

**Zetsu Blanc: **Sinon vous pouvez m'aidez docteur ?

**Psy:** Quel est votre problème a vous ?

**Zetsu Blanc: **Voila j'en est marre de me supporter

**Zetsu Noir: **Oui c'est exactement sa j'en peut plus

**Zetsu Blanc: **Vous voyez y a des fois j'aimerais vraiment me couper en deux

**Zetsu Noir: **Je serais prêt a tout pour me séparé de moi

**Zetsu Blanc:** Et moi de moi

**Psy: **...Souffre de schizophrénie

**Zetsu: **Mais non! je partage malheureusement mon corps avec un autre

**Psy: **Qu'est ce que je disais schizophrénie

**Zetsu Blanc: **Pff j'aimerais personne ne nous comprendra

**Zetsu Noir: **Ouais heureusement qu'il y a nous deux pour nous comprendre

**Zetsu Blanc: **Ouais et on se séparera un jour je me le promet

**Hidan: **Pff pourquoi avoir appelé un Psy d'abord sa vas rien changer et puis d'abord ils sont plus cinglés que leurs clients et ils notes des choses bizarre dans cahiers bizarre en vous regardons de façon bizarre... Brrr en plus j'ai besoin de dormir j'vais mourir de fatigue

**Kakuzu: **Malheureusement tu est immortel

**Hidan: **Je saiis c'est fun non ?

**Kakuzu: **Sa dépend pour qui

**Tobi: **Tous les soirs, quand Tobi est au lit, il a l'impression qu'il y a quelqu'un caché dessous. Alors, Tobi se relève pour regarder sous le lit, et bien sûr il n'y a personne. Tobi se recouche, mais au bout d'un moment Tobi se dit qu'il n'a peut-être pas bien regardé. Alors, Tobi se relève pour vérifier de nouveau, sans résultat bien entendu. Bref, Il a beau se dire que c'est idiot, Tobi ressens toujours le besoin de s'assurer que personne n'est caché sous le lit. Alors au bout d'un moment Tobi il a tellement peur qu'il crie pour réveiller les autres

**Hidan: **Fils de p*te, Hé! pourquoi y a la censure ?

**Kakuzu: **Parce que tu parle trop !

**Hidan: **La ferme bata*rd, roh mais non c'est con sa vas pas bipé a chaque fois que je dit une conn*rie!

**Kakuzu: **Ah croire que oui

**Pein:** Docteur, tout ça nous pourrit la vie, pouvez-vous faire quelque chose ?

**Psy: **Hum... Je vois... obsessionnel compulsif... Comptez quatre ans d'entretiens de psychothérapie, à raison de trois séances par semaine, et je le guérit de son obsession.

**Kakuzu: **Euh...Hum combien ça va coûter, Docteur ?

**Psy: **100,00 € par séance.

**Kakuzu: **Pardon ?

**Psy: **J'ai dit 100,-

**Kakuzu: **J'avais compris merci!

**Psy:** Alors pourquoi vous posez la question ?

**Kakuzu: **A 100,00 € la séance ? C'est trop !

**Psy: **C'est le prie a payez pour guérir votre ami

**Deidara: **Ce n'ai pas notre ami, c'est juste une connaissance

**Kakuzu: **Est ce que vous pouvez nous faire un prix puisque c'est sa première séance ?

**Psy: **Non

**Kakuzu: **Même pas une petite réduction ?

**Psy: **Non

**Konan: **Quel tête de mule celui la

**Kakuzu: **Comme je vois on peut pas faire affaire avec vous. Bon j'te dit un truc tobi ont vas scier les pieds de ton lit comme sa plus aucune chance que tu regarde au dessous du lit

**Hidan: **Tu sais que tu peut être très intelligent parfois ?

**Kakuzu: **Plutôt économe, bon maintenant le truc la

**Psy: **Psychiatre

**Kakuzu: **On s'en branle vous prenez vos click et vos clacks et vous fermez bien la porte quand vous sortez

**Psy outré: **De toute façon vous avez tous besoin d'un thérapie ici!

**Tous: **By by!

**Pein: **Et voila un problème de régler, on peut aller dormir

**Tobi: **Mais Tobi a toujours peur de dormir seul

**Sasori: **Et c'est maintenant que tu le dit ?

**Tobi: **Non c'est juste que maintenant les monstres ils vont montaient plus facilement sur le lit de Tobi

**Tous: **Bordel !

**Konan: **Tu t'y colle Pein

**Itachi: **Bonne chance chef!

**Kisame: **Pensez a prendre une deuxième couverture avec vous

**Sasori: **Faites pas trop de cochonneries

**Deidara: **Et surtout pas de bruit

**Hidan: **F*ck c'est toujours les mêmes qui s'envoient en l'air

**Pein: **Pourquoi est ce qu'il faut que sa tombe toujours sur moi ?

* * *

Perso je trouve ce one-shot particulièrement bien XD a vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez ;D


End file.
